Last Stormy Night.
by Cheshire Kitten
Summary: Alice gets a visit from the Cheshire Cat on her last stormy night.


  
**A/N:** Again, another poem.. I like poems. :) They're fun. Alice is in the asylum this time. She's reminded of Wonderland every time it storms.  
  
**Fic is/contains:** Alice's POV. Dark stuff.. What..? You were expecting ..fluff? n_n  
  
**Disclaimers:** Don't own McGee's Alice.. I couldn't come up with somethin' _that_ neat. :)  
  
**Last Stormy Night.**  
_Poem._  
  
By: Cheshire Kitten.  
  
  
  
I sat alone on the bed, staring out at the sky.  
I watch the clouds and lightening dance as they move slowly, by.  
My mind thinks of long ago when I first visited my Wonderland of enchantment.  
Thunder cracks the sky pulling me back into my darkened asylum of torment.  
  
The storms remind me of my wonderland, ruined and burned.  
Of the Hatter and the Hare, all their mad lessons I've learned.  
The Queen of Hearts and that magical game of croquet.  
Of my dear Cheshire Cat, smiling in his mischievous way.  
  
I tried to sleep whilest the storm raged earlier that day.  
I saw Wonderland in my dreams, torn apart with decay.  
I gaze out the window, watching the rain pour.  
I felt it wash away my sanity, every bit to the core.  
  
Thunder crashes again and I jump, frightened.  
My heart pounded as my closing eyes tightened.  
My door opens as dim light floods the once dark cell.  
A nurse walks in with medicine and to see if I'm doing well.  
  
She sets a dinner tray beside my bed, this provides comfort from the storm's rage.  
She approaches me with a dreaded needle, I felt like a animal trapped in a cage.  
I laid still, my stuffed rabbit clutched hard, close to my pounding chest.  
She took my arm, pulled it to her, told me to breathe and just rest.  
  
I whinced as I felt the needle slip in, causing me harm.  
My eyes closed as I felt her hard grip release my arm.  
My eyes narrowed as I stared at my rabbit, one eye torn away.  
The nurse steps back from me with nothing to say.  
  
I heard my door close as I turned over in bed.  
My arm throbbed, it was slowly, becoming red.  
I scanned the darkened cell and that's when I saw him.  
His eyes shown bright eventhough the room was very dim.  
  
Blue danced and flashed around the walls.  
I heard the doctors whispering in the halls.  
Air blew past me as my breath became slow.  
It reminded me of that distant night in the silver snow.  
  
The flames rose from the house, lighting up the skies.  
I watched helplessly, tears pouring from my eyes.  
The wind grew strong, snow fell on my shivering figure.  
I heard their distant screams over the raging fire.  
  
A light flicks on and I remain still as the young doctor enters my cell.  
He told the nurse that I'd stopped eating and I looked frightfully pale.  
I avoid a look at him as he approaches my side.  
His eyes catch the papers that I forgot to hide.  
  
They laid on my desk, wrinkled and torn.  
They were characters of Wonderland, some I like, some I scorn.  
"These are very good but you should eat." He whispers and I agree.  
He smiles, sets them down on the desk and leaves me to be.  
  
I watch them leave as the Cheshire Cat watches me.  
The light goes out as the door shuts ever so quietly.  
His eyes glow like smuthered, blue fire in the darkness of my cell.  
His grin becomes visable as he speaks with that voice that I know so well.  
  
"Is this the life of a hero?" Askes the Cat.  
I nod. "Hero? Me? Where'd you hear such a silly thing as that?"  
His grin spreads. "Wonderland has told me so."  
I pause. "So everyone in wonderland does know?"  
  
Cat blinks. "Of you, Alice, they know very well.  
They say you're to save ous from the Quen's hell."  
I nod, my rabbit clutched tighter, as I sink into the soft bed.  
The Cheshire Cat disappeares, leaving me with the visions in my head.  
  
"I have a destiny to forfill.. Time to go home." I say.  
"Tonight I accept my destiny and will bring a sunny day,  
For all of wonderland to rejoice and be beautiful again."  
I lay awake and listen to the hard rain.  
  
I sighed peacefully, as the room goes black.  
Wonderland.. My home.. I'm going back.  
The noises fade, the thunder, the whispers, the rain's chime.  
I feel reality slip away and my eyes close for the last time.  
  
  
  
**A/N:** Like, yes? No? Let me know, please. I know it's kinda bad but I couldn't get the idea out of my head and yes, I am working on an Alice/Cheshire Cat ficcy. Bye! *n_n*


End file.
